Why the Hell Not?
by Sayakono
Summary: When Deimon and Oujo go camping, a certain pair has to share a tent. No flaming please, ShinSena, I do not own Eyeshield 21.
1. Chapter 1

'Why does this always happen,' Sena thought to himself.

Thanks to some sort of bet, the Oujo White Knights and the Deimon Devil Bats ended up going on a camping trip together. With Oujo paying of course.

They day had gone by pretty normal for the most part, and everyone had finished setting up their tents. Everyone gathered around a campfire to decide who would sleep in what tent with who. The groups were Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou , Kurita and Komusubi , Hiruma and Musashi, Mamori and Suzuna, and Monta, Yukimitsu, and Taki. Oujo also started gathering in small groups.

Sena didn't really notice until Monta pointed it out, "Oh crap, we forgot you Sena!"

Sena's eyes widened a little when he realized, "Just go with someone from Oujo fucking shrimp," Hiruma said in a slightly bored tone before entering his own tent, which looked much bigger than the others, "Come on fucking old man."

Sena was about to protest and ask Hiruma why he couldn't just sleep with him and Musashi because their tent was plenty large enough for another person, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sena looked to see who it was, it was none other than the ace linebacker of the Oujo white knights, Shin Seijuro. "Shin-san?" Sena questioned, giving the tall boy a confused look. "Sena-kun," Shin stated with his usual serious tone of voice, "if you don't have anyone to partner with you can stay with me."

Sena was more surprised then he should've been, but he quickly turned back to normal and smiled at his rival. "Thanks Shin-san." Shin nodded. Sena walked behind shin as he was lead to the tent.

'Why does the night have to be so cold?' Sena thought to himself as he shivered under his thin blanket. He barely ever went camping when he was young, and when he did he usually slept on an air mattress. "How can Shin-san stand this?" he whispered, as he looked at the dark haired boy who appeared to be sleeping. The brunette quietly got up, fearing that he might wake up Shin, and went to his bag to look for a sweater. The said sweater gave him enough warmth for him to be able to fall asleep.

Most people didn't know this, but whenever Sena fell asleep he would automatically grab the closest pillow or stuffed animal and hug it until he woke up. Since the only pillow Sena had was under his head, he grabbed the next best thing, Shin.

Shin's eyes fluttered open when the small boy's arms wrapped around him. He was wondering what Sena was doing. "Sena-kun,' he said softly, slowly pulling the brunette's arms away from him. But Sena just ened up wrapping his arms around him again, but tighter. "Mmmm…," Sena said. Shin could barely just make out what the small boy had said next, "Shin.." then he smiled as he pulled Shin in even closer.

Shin could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, he didn't know what to do. He could feel Sena's breath on his neck.

After a few more minutes of thinking about it, he just closed his eyes again. Besides, it was a very cold night to be camping and Sena's body warmth was much more comfortable than the blanket he had been using. And it wasn't everyday that Shin had Sena all to himself.

Shin smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Sorry about spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Some people might be a little OOC. Might add another chapter.

* * *

Sena slowly opened his eyes when sunlight entered the tent. He stretched out his limbs and yawned.

"I slept well," he said happily. The brunette reached up to his hair and tried fixing it. Whenever Sena woke up his hair was a little gravity-defying.

As the small boy fixed his hairdo, he started processing everything around him. That's when Sena noticed that Shin wasn't there. 'That's strange' he thought, scratching his chin. Sena had failed to notice that he had woken up on the opposite side of the tent from where he had fallen asleep.

When Sena finished changing into regular clothes, he stepped out of the tent. He looked to his left and saw that Shin had been doing pull-ups on a tree branch. Sena didn't know if he should have been surprised or not. This was normal Shin behavior.

"Good morning Shin-san," Sena called.

Shin turned his head to see who had called him. When he saw that it was Sena, Shin's eyes widened slightly and the tree branch he had been holding onto broke.

"Sh-Shin-san?!" Sena yelled. His instincts kicked in and he ran over to try and soften the linebacker's fall, which was a terrible idea.

Shin easily landed on his feet unscathed, but Sena wasn't so lucky. The broken branch had hit Sena hard on the back of his head, causing the brunette to fall and moan in pain.

"Sena-kun!" Shin bellowed as he ran over to catch the injured boy before he hit the ground. He had one hand in Sena's hair and one on his back. Shin could feel blood on his hand that was in the small boy's hair.

Takami was the first person Shin could think of that could help. He ran over to the quarterback's tent as fast as he could and shook it.

"What's going on?" came a drowsy voice that sounded like Sakuraba. The entrance to the tent opened and Sakuraba stood there in his boxers, "Shin, what's wrong?"

Sakuraba looked at who Shin was holding and went to get Takami, who came soon after.

Sena awoken; his head felt bulky, which he assumed were bandages. 'What the hell was I thinking' he thought. He tried to raise himself up. Blood instantly rushed to his head which sent him back down to the blanket he was laying on. The small brunette uttered a low moan.

Two shadows loomed over him. "Oh you're alive," said a voice that Sena made out to be Sakuraba's. Sena hoisted himself up and looked at the tall blonde boy, "ha ha, I guess I am." The first year looked in the direction of the other person who was there; he was surprised to see that it was Shin.

Shin appeared to have a different look on his usual stoic face, was it guilt? The dark-haired boy stepped forward and looked down at Sena, "Sena-kun I'm sorry," he said, "If I hadn't fallen then you wouldn't have gotten injured."

"No Shin-san," Sena responded, "You only fell because I surprised you." Sakuraba made a disbelieving face, 'Shin was surprised?' the receiver thought, 'Seriously?'

Shin reached out his hand and ran it through Sena's hair, "No, it was my fault." Sena flinched when Shin touched him because he was shocked that Shin would do something like that. Feeling Sena flinch, Shin immediately pulled his hand back.

Sakuraba's eyes widened, very surprised that Shin would do something…affectionate. The blonde boy started feeling a bit left out of the conversation and decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Aren't you two cute," he cooed "I hope you guys didn't do anything weird last night all alone." Sakuraba laughed at his joke, but stopped when he noticed that he was the only one laughing. The blonde looked over at the other two.

Sakuraba thought that he was able to see a faint blush on Shin's face. The dark-haired linebacker also seemed to be a bit more bothered than before. Sena was also curiously looking at Shin. '…No way' Sakuraba thought.

The entrance to the tent opened and Takami walked in. "Ah! It seems that Sena-kun is okay now," he stated "Your teammates were starting to get worried." The quarterback looked at the three, his eyebrows rose a little, "Something wrong?"

"No Takami-san, we're fine," Sena answered, "I think I should go back to everyone before Hiruma-san comes." The small brunette stood up and walked to the exit, Sakuraba and Shin followed.

"…You didn't really do anything weird did you?" asked an anxious Sakuraba. Shin glanced over at the taller boy, "No," he answered. Sakuraba gave a sigh of relief, "Well, it's a good thing that Sena-kun is okay though."

Shin stared at Sena, who was walking in front of him, and smiled "Yeah,"

'Did he just smile?' Sakuraba thought. He decided to just let it go and put an arm around Shin and Sena's shoulders. "Maybe the three of us can be together next time," he said cheerfully.

Shin rose up his arm and spear-tackled Sakuraba, sending the blonde to the ground.

"No."


End file.
